the_red_mannequinfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpy Edicts
Boons Trivial: * Mason Morelock to Merrin Anderson Minor: * V.T. to Sunan Leekpai * Proxy to Merrin Anderson Major: * Luke Richards to Proxy * Merrin Anderson to Victor Velocity Velociraptor * Benjamin Cantu to Proxy * Sunan Leekpai to Merrin Anderson Blood: * Proxy to Dante Miravelli * Jeremy McCracken to Merrin Anderson Life: Edicts 09/25/2015 “Stan Moosejaw, of clan Gangrel, was reported to have offended and defied in public the Saint Burleaux Hound, Julius Sarchenko of clan Brujah. An action which thankfully didn't end in tragedy, but he should know better. Thank goodness he doesn't represent his clan.” "Now that the mysterious attacks of birds have ceased, I encourage the community to thank those who made this possible: our Seneschal Proxy and mister Sunan Leekpai, both of clan Tremere, Sebastian Montague of clan Toreador and Isaac Kindley of clan Brujah." "According to trustworthy sources that were there when it happened, not only did mister Merrin Anderson, of clan Tremere, start a fight in elysium with a Malkavian ghoul going by the name 'Adam', but also is sleeping with him. The ghoul clearly stated that he as touched mister Anderson in 'much more private parts'." “Good news are to be spread around, and the ones among clans Malkavian and Brujah are ought to be shared: Julius Sarchenko and Victor Velocity Velociraptor are engaged. There is still no definite date, but we are thrilled for the union.” 11/03/2015 “As many of you know, there is a Lasombra elder on the loose. His presence has caused chaos, fear, innumerable Masquerade breaches but most importantly the death of two beloved kindred: Emmanuel Gómez of clan Nosferatu and Hound to the city, and Hamid Al-Hassim, of clan Brujah. Our most sincere condolences go to their respective clans.” “It is during this dire time that we need peace, but the primogen of the Ventrue, Yakov Yovenko, made sure to take that away from us by betraying the city kindred and the Camarilla as a whole and calling the kine police to elysium, alleging there to be violent activity. Thankfully mister Jack Barlow of clan Malkavian appeased the police and solved the situation, but the nature of the crime is still serious and punishable. Her Grace, Lady Yamamoto, has called a Blood Hunt on mister Yovenko.” “To affront this crisis, our esteemed Seneschal has appointed a new Sheriff and Deputies after the departure of Jaime Gutiérrez, of clan Gangrel. The previous Deputy, Sunan Leekpai (who gained his position after the Phenex incident), is now Sheriff and will be aided in the task by Isaac Kindley and Sebastian Montague, of clan Brujah and Toreador respectively.” 11/7/2015 “The newest Caitiff arrival to the city, miss Meg Ackerman, is severely lacking in elysium manners. She allegedly, according to trustworthy sources, used a string of foul language to mister Harrison Douglass of the Gangrel, merely because there was a disagreeing among them. The Keeper of Elysium, mister Daniel Goldman of the Nosferatu, declared the Caitiff banned from being in Elysium for a week. Hopefully, she can take that time to learn about polite society and how much she owes us for allowing her to be alive. That is, if she has the brain to understand that.” 11/9/2015 “Last night there was an altercation in elysium, beginning when Benjamin Cantu of the Nosferatu walked into Elysium, obfuscated to impersonate Seneschal Proxy, which is already a break of Elysium laws and of incredibly poor taste. Mister Miravelli of the Tremere then performed a ritual outside of Elysium to harm mister Cantu, and when the Seneschal left to investigate this, Primogen Charles and Julius Sarchenko got in a fight, on one side, and Cantu and mister Anderson on the other, all within Elysium. The Seneschal did his best to come to a civil agreement of the events that happened, and all parts are to be equally punished. Let this be a reminder, kindred, that you must be held accountable for your actions, that the Beast wages within us and it can come loose if we do not watch ourselves. The Camarilla is to function only if all of its members choose to do so. As for the involved, I personally think it’s all a shared fault between Cantu and Miravelli. It’s common knowledge of our volatile natures and how easily some of us can enter a frenzy, especially those who are clearly disturbed and distrusted even by their own clan. You know someone is wrong when its own clan arrests them and takes them away. Heads up, kindred: remember we’re under a Lasombra attack, we need to remain together and not let any force of evil, be it a Sabbat or a worthless waste of mage vitae, tear us apart.”